


Один летний день

by piece_of_tea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Russia, Summer, Teenagers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_tea/pseuds/piece_of_tea
Summary: Короткая история о двух подростках: Любе и Ване – встреча которых однажды летом идет немного не так, как планировалось. Погрузитесь в один летний день, полный детского беззаботства и легкомыслия, контранста горячего солнца и грозовых туч и отголосков прошлого в настоящем.





	Один летний день

Это был жаркий солнечный денёк. Майские жуки весело жужжали, кружа в цветущих пучках сиреневых кустов, высаженных вдоль невысокого, немного покосившегося школьного забора. Рядом, на футбольном поле, видно одну низенькую девочку, одетую в красную футболку с белым номером "10". Она старалась допрыгнуть до штанги на воротах и, если у нее это получалось, то начинала поттягиваться. Прошло совсем немного времени, девочка уже не поттягивалась на штанге, а вытворяла разные фокусы с мячом, который она, видимо, принесла с собой. Вокруг никого не было, так что каждый трюк стал заканчиваться полетом мяча в кусты с перепуганными воробьями или пчёлами. Солнце нещадно грело все, чего могли коснуться его лучи, воздух давно не проветривался, было душно и жарко. У единственной футболистки на поле голова шла кругом – она присела у пышного куста сирени, чтобы немного расслабиться под его теплой, но в то же время прохладной по сравнению с освещенными местами тенью. Не успела она устроиться поудобнее, как к ее ногам упала пол-литровая бутылка "Спрайта".   
– Привет, – у куста стоял невысокий, почти одного роста с девчушкой паренёк; растрепанные волосы русого цвета падали на серо-голубые глаза с длинными ресницами. – Ты, кажется, просила купить.  
Девочка моментально вскочила на ноги, не забыв подхватить бутылку с газировкой, и кинулась на шею парнишки.   
– Просила! – брюнетка расцепила кольцо рук и обидевшись легонько пихнула друга в грудь. – Эх ты, Ваня! К началу игры просила! Что уж теперь... Ну ладно, все равно спасибо.  
Она отодвинулась ближе к кусту и, открутив крышку, сделала несколько больших глотков.   
– Пойдем куда-то или я тебя до дома провожу? – спросил так называемый Ваня.  
– Ой, лучше бы ты вообще не приходил, раз игру не видел.  
– Люба!   
– Что "Люба"? Я уже 14 лет Люба. Я же тебя звала матч посмотреть, эх, – она еще раз расстроенно вздохнула. – Гулять нет настроения, поэтому давай домой. Купишь мне мороженое в качестве извинений.  
Ваня пожал плечами и полез в карман за мелочью. Пересчитывая на ходу свои скудные карманные накопления, он двигался за Любой, которая уверенной походкой направлялась к соседнему кварталу.   
В квартале было тихо, ледяная свежесть под тенью разросшихся и давно не стриженных осин давала лёгким глотки чистого воздуха. Вокруг не было ни людей, ни насекомых: только уныло-весёлая разноцветная детская площадка со скрипучими железными качелями и кривыми турниками, на которых краска облезла как минимум 20 лет назад – за слоями выгоревшего жёлтого виднелся красный, за красным – зелёный, за зелёным – синий. Когда-то эту площадку покрывал ровный газончик, а сбоку находилась детская песочница, теперь же всё сплошь заросло различными сорняками, и песок смешался с серой землёй. Мимо проскочила кошка, только кусочек грязного черного хвоста показался под мятым бочком серебристой "Лады". Люба подобрала сухую веточку, валявшуюся у бордюра, и, сломав ее пополам, развернулась кругом. Ваня продолжил идти к выходу из квартала, не обратив внимания на странное действие подруги. 

Через несколько метров, у перекрестка рядом с пешеходным переходом, стоял серый киоск, где летом бабульки продают мороженое, которое больше нигде не найти, кроме как в этих киосках. Люба крепко схватила Ваню за руку и потащила его, как волк тащит тушку полуживого зверька. Ваня готовил последние копейки и не сопротивлялся.   
– Я хочу эскимо! Пломбирное! За пятьдесят пять! – девочка почти прилипла к грязной, давно не чищенной витрине, не замечая отпечатков чужих рук, пыли и прочей грязи на поцарапанном мутном стекле.   
– Пятьдесят пять плюс пятьдесят будет сто пять... Блин, не хватает, – парень вслух считал сумму покупки, напряженно разглядывая цены на представленных карточках с мороженым. – Тогда себе возьму подешевле.  
Отсчитав нужную сумму, он постучался в окошко, из которого немного погодя показалась сморщенная старушонка. Ваня, сделав заказ, выложил ровно 87 рублей на керамическое блюдце, подставленное к окошечку.   
Бабуля достала две нужные упаковки с мороженым из холодильника и сначала проверила, сколько ей запалатили, а потом только отдала товар. Люба успела соскучиться: усевшись на корточки, она разглядывала пожарников, беспорядочно бегавших по асфальту.  
***  
– А сколько времени?   
– М-м, почти два. Садись за стол, я сейчас нам суп погрею.   
Люба и Ваня находились в обычной двушке ничем не примечательного серого жилого дома, каких сотни тысяч на территории Родины этих ребят. Всё убранство комнат квартиры осталось ещё со времен Советского Союза, только широкий плоский телевизор, занявший место своего массивного квадратного предшественника, выделялся на фоне стареньких, потрепанных жизнью, но ещё достаточно крепких предметов мебели. Оба вошли в маленькую комнатку, первую половину которой занимали духовка, мойка и холодильник, стоявшие вплотную друг к другу, вторую – шкафы, подвесные и напольные, а посерединке умещался небольшой прямоугольный столик с двумя облезлыми табуретками под ним: Люба жила одна с мамой, отца у нее не было; ну, как не было, был когда-то, однако мать никогда не рассказывала дочери, что с ним случилось. Каждый раз, когда девочка задавала ей вопрос о папе, женщина будто голову теряла – в какой-то момент Люба начала собственное "расследование", подолгу копаясь в бесчисленных шкафах и ящиках стенки в гостиной в поисках каких-нибудь следов отца. Девочка часто вспоминала детство, пытаясь поймать призраки, вроде, далеких, а вроде, и не очень воспоминаний. Может быть, общая атмосфера недалекого прошлого, застывшего в этой квартире, как на фотокарточке из маминой молодости, утягивала её обратно, назад, в старые добрые времена. Нередко она размышляла на эту тему, однако ответа так и не нашла.   
Тихо скрипнула, чуть пошатнувшись, кухонная табуретка, которую покрывала полная заплаток серо-коричневая мягкая тряпка, служившая подушкой. Ваня сидел молча, подперев тяжелую голову ладонью, и смотрел на стоявшую к нему спиной Любу. Его родители всегда смеялись: зовут Люба, фамилия Иванова, а лицо нерусское. Ваня не понимал смеха родителей, бывало, даже раздражался, однако виду не подавал. Его устраивал как характер подруги, так и ее внешность, и нередко он думал о ней, будучи в одиночестве. Словом, не видел никаких проблем, из-за которых можно было бы усомниться в дальнейшем общении с Любой.   
– Так, тут буквально две минутки подождать и все готово будет, – она подлетела к шкафу с посудой, и, достав две глубокие тарелки, поставила их на стол, и вернулась к плите, чтобы размешать подогревающийся обед.   
– Угу.   
Парень устало посмотрел в окно на собирающуюся грозу. Как вовремя все-таки они зашли к Любе – так бы он сейчас, наверное, стоял под козырьком местного "Магнита" и гадал, когда же дождь прекатится. Бахнул первый гром, будто подавая сигнал о начале грозы. В одно мгновение унылый дождик триджы усилился, тучи сделались темнее, а люди быстрее забегали по дорожкам. Увлекшись уличным пейзажем, он не заметил, как перед ним стояла уже полная тарелка рассольника и напротив сидела Люба, казалось, чем-то обеспокоенная, тоже смотрела в окно.   
– Ну и ну, чую, ты сегодня у меня надолго! – она отвернулась от окна и строго посмотрела на Ваню. – Ешь давай! Приятного.   
– И тебе. 

Люба рассказывала Ване о прошедшем футбольном матче, на который он не пришел, опоздав, как вдруг раздался гром, сильнее первого. Черные тучи, покрывавшие небо, ломались белыми трещинами – молниями. Девочка вздрогнула, случайно пнув ногой своего кота Грязинку, мирно посапывавшего пол столом, он злобно взвизгнул и спрятался под табуреткой Вани.   
– Страшно?   
Гроза только усиливалась и, казалось, закончится не скоро, совсем не скоро: ливень с каждым новым раскатом грома падал с небес в два раза мощнее, чем прежде, а молнии сверкали чаще. На улице уже никто не бегал в поисках укрытия. Все краски смешались в единую мокрую жижу темно-серого цвета. Снова бахнуло. Вздрогнув, Люба отвернулась от окошка и обратила свой взгляд на Ваню, который со спокойным, вернее, обыкновенным выражением лица также смотрел на нее.   
– Да.


End file.
